nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Pierre Huyghe
Pierre Huyghe est plasticien, vidéaste, architecte et design er français. Biographie Pierre Huyghe est un artiste français né en 1962 à Paris. De 1982 à 1985, il étudie à l’Ecole Nationale supérieure des Arts Décoratifs de Paris. A sa sortie, il intègre et devient co-fondateur du collectif « Les frères Ripoulin » avec notamment Claude Closky. En 1995, il crée l’association des Temps libérés et travaille sur le projet Mobil TV, au Nouveau Musée/Institut d’Art contemporain de Villeurbanne. Il fonde la société de production de cinéma Films SARL en 1997. Un an plus tard en 1998, il expose avec Dominique Gonzalez-Foerster et Philippe Parreno. Il réalise une exposition où l’accrochage est d’un nouveau genre : une sorte de parcours cinématographique dont une speakerine filmée rythme les étapes. En 1999, Pierre Huyghe et Philippe Parreno achètent le copyright d’Ann Lee (Personnage numérique de manga japonais) En 1999-2000, il est résident au DAAD de Berlin. Pierre Huyghe a représenté la France à la Biennale de Venise 2001 où il a obtenu le prix spécial du jury. Il est lauréat du Prix Hugo Boss en 2002 délivré par le Metropolitan Museum of Art de New York. En 2005, il remporte le prix du meilleur artiste français, Art Awards 2005, Beaux Arts magazine. Aujourd’hui il, il vit et travaille à Paris. Il est représenté par la galerie Marian Goodman de Paris et de New York. Démarche Depuis ses débuts, l’artiste s’interroge sur les rapports étroits et ambigus entre réel et fiction. Il analyse aussi sa relation au temps, au spectateur et à la mémoire collective. Son travail plastique tourne autour de l’image cinématographique. Mais Pierre Huyghe s’interroge également sur la notion d’exposition. Il veut mettre à jour les dessous de la création et de la production, en jouant avec le temps et l’espace. Pour lui, expédition rime avec exposition. Il veut repousser les limites de l’exposition en inventant à chaque fois un autre format, un autre langage. Dans ses expositions, le visiteur devient alors acteur d’une réalité cadrée mais pas prisonnière. Il devient récitant d’un scénario à venir. Par ailleurs, ses expositions ne sont jamais un aboutissement d’un projet, mais simplement une étape. Les projets se prolongent, se racontent, se partagent, s’arrêtent puis reprennent. Principales productions * Blanche Neige Lucie, 1997. Film super de 35 mm. * The Third Memory, 1999. Film de 9 minutes 46. * Atari Light, 1999. * Two Minutes out of Time, 2000. Film de 4 minutes * Les Grands Ensembles, 2001. Film de 7 minutes 41. * One Million Kingdoms, 2001. Film de 7 minutes * No Ghost just a Shell, 2001. En collaboration avec Philippe Parreno * Expédition scintillante, Bregenz, 2002. Ce projet est né d’un récit inachevé d’Edgar Poe Les aventures d’Arthur Gordon Pym. Ce projet éphémère était fait de neige, de glace et au fil du jour, le tout fondait. Le scénario se mettait en scène. Ce petit projet a amené l’artiste à faire une expédition polaire pendant un mois à la découverte de l’Antarctique et l’a amené a découvrir une île glacée qu’il appelle l’île de l’Oisiveté. Une rumeur parlait d’une île sans nom de l’Antarctique. Pierre Huyghe s’est mis à la recherche de ce monde oublié des cartes et de la géographie. Pour cette expédition hors du réel en compagnie de Xavier Veilhan, d’Aleksandra Mir et de Jay Chung, il fallait un bateau hors normes. Ce fût Tara, un voilier au passé mythique conçu pour résister aux assauts des growlers (morceaux de glaces au ras de l’eau) de l’Antarctique. Épousant la forme d’un noyau d’olive, cette goélette de 36 mètres de long à la particularité de se hisser sur la glace au lieu de s’y faire enfermer sous l’effet de la pression. Construit en 1989 à l’initiative de l’explorateur français Jean Louis Etienne, le bateau est ensuite passé dans les mains de Sir Peter Blake. Le célèbre marin Néo-Zélandais en avait fait son allier dans son projet de défense de la planète. Mais en 2001, il a payé de sa vie le prix de ce combat lors d’une embuscade sur le fleuve Amazone. Aujourd’hui, le voilier polaire continue de servir la même ambition : donner les moyens d’étudier et de protéger les milieux polaires menacés par le réchauffement climatique. D’ici peu, Tara larguera les amarres pour une autre expédition : il dérivera dans l’Arctique pendant 2 ans, servant ainsi de plate-forme d’accueil à des scientifiques, des chercheurs et des artistes. Chacun, à sa manière, sera le témoin des fragiles équilibres écologiques de la planète. Beaux-Arts Magazine, février 2006. * Stream side days, 2003 (vidéo 26 mn) * A Journey That Wasn’t, février 2005, est un film super de 16 mm et d’une vidéo HD transférée en vidéo HD couleur 25’. Le film a été réalisé au cours d’une expédition en Antarctique. A ce film viennent s’ajouter les images tournées lors d’une représentation à la patinoire de Central Park, à New York en octobre 2005, où un orchestre symphonique avait traduit en musique la topographie d’une île mystérieuse découverte par l’artiste. Le tout a été rassemblé dans un film de 25 minutes. * This is not a time for dreaming, 2005, biennale de Lyon. Ce projet est né d’une commande de l’université d’Harvard. * One Year Celebration, 2003-2006, Hollande. Il convie des architectes, musiciens, … à imaginer la célébration de jours non fériés et proposer un nouvel agencement du temps. * Celebration Park au Musée d'art moderne de la ville de Paris et la Tate Modern à Londres, 2005-2006. A l’occasion de la réouverture du Musée, l’artiste réalise sa première grande exposition monographique. Il dévoile son envie de construire un parc. Principales expositions *1998 ARC, musée d’Art moderne, Paris *2000 The third memory, Centre Pompidou, Paris *2001 Pavillon français de la biennale de Venise *2003 Streamside Day Follies, Dia Center for the Arts, New York ** No ghost just a shell, Walter König, Cologne *2006 Celebration Park, musée d’Art moderne, Paris, du 2 février au 30 avril 2006 ** Day for Night, biennale du Whitney Museum, du 2 Mars au 28 Mai 2006 ** Tate Modern, Londres, du 5 juillet au 17 septembre 2006 **Tate Modern, Londres, du 5 juillet au 17 septembre 2006 * 2007 : "A Time score", MUSAC Museo de Arte Contemporaneo de Castilla e Leon en 2007 * 2010 "La Saison des Fêtes", Museo de Arte contemporanea Reina Sofia / Palacio de Cristal, Madrid ** "The Host and the Cloud", Paris, Galerie Marian Goodman *2012 Documenta 13, Cassel *2013 Rétrospective Centre Georges-Pompidou, Paris Voir aussi * Galerie Marian Goodmanl http://zawiki.free.fr/art/im7/huygue2013.jpg category:Art vidéo category:Plasticien contemporain français category:Naissance en 1962